1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll top bladder for use in sports. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bladder which is configured for holding in a backpack or sport pack which holds liquids for consumption during sporting activities while providing a unique method for accessing the interior of the bladder.
2. State of the Art
In recent years there has been a tremendous increase in the popularity of many outdoor sporting activities such as bicycling (on-road or mountain biking), hiking, rock climbing, etc. Most of these activities are conducted in somewhat remote areas or under conditions in which it is inconvenient for the participant to stop and drink from a conventional water source such as a drinking fountain or a cup.
Because of the growth in such activities and the need for liquids during strenuous exercise, there has been a significant increase in the use of liquid supply bladders. The bladders typically consist of a flexible container which will hold one or more liters of liquid. In many currently popular versions, the bladder will be connected to an elongate tube with has a closure valve formed therealong. The elongate tube is provided so that the bladder may be placed in a backpack or sport pack worn by the user and the liquid contents thereof accessed at will. The bladder either may be filled by pouring liquid into the elongate tube, or the bladder may be provided with a separate valve which allows liquids to be poured into the bladder.
Such bladders, however, have several problems. First, it is often desirable to fill a container, including a bladder, at least partially with ice before use. The ice maintains the liquid contents of the bladder cool and provides additional liquid as it melts. Unfortunately, many of the configurations currently available are not configured to receive large pieces of ice. Rather, the user must often fill the bladder and then place of the bladder in a freezer, etc. Of course, the repeated freezing and thawing of the bladder can cause premature degradation of the material. Additionally, considerable time is necessary to create sufficient ice within the bladder to keep the contents thereof cool for an extended period in hot weather.
A second and potentially more serious problem with the bladders is that they are relatively difficult to dry out and to clean. While soap and water can be flushed through the bladder, a bladder must be dried out to prevent the growth of undesirable bacteria or mold spores. Additionally, if the bladder is used for drinks containing milk products or other liquids which may promote mold or bacteria grow, it is preferable to scrub the bladder. The small inlet and outlet holes of the devices of the prior art make it extremely difficult to scrub the interior of the bladder to properly remove the mold or bacterial growth. Thus, bladders are often replaced once the mold or bacterial growth becomes noticeable.
Thus, there is a need for an improved bladder which provides increased access to the inner containment area of the bladder. Such an improved bladder should securely hold liquids, should be easy to use, easy to dry after use, and should be easy to clean should cleaning be necessary.